Daughters of the fade
by Cowoline
Summary: This is the continuation of the story Reborn from Cataclysm. The story takes place 14 years after Reborn from Cataclysm ended and to main characters are Anders/Justice, Marian Hawke and their three daughters Lilly, Lia/Leadra and Tia/Tianna . Parring: Anders/ F!Hawke, OC Lilly /OC


_Authors note: This is the continuation of the story Reborn from Cataclysm. The story takes place 14 years after Reborn from Cataclysm ended and to main characters are Anders/Justice, Marian Hawke and their three daughters Lilly, Lia (Leadra) and Tia (Tianna)._

-OOO- -OOO- -OOO- -OOO- -OOO- -OOO- -OOO-

Daughters of the fade

The year is 9:55 of the dragon age by Lake Calenhad in Feredelan near Kinloch Hold, the former circle of magi. The templar-mage war was finally coming to an end, but it was difficult to say who won, since so much had been lost on both sides. Thousands of men, women, mages, templars and innocents had paid with their lives in the name of righteousness. The chantry had lost their power years ago, when there templars turned their backs on it. It was now a religion without any political influence, but was still practiced. This was proving to cause difficulties, because many still practiced it as when the circles existed. They kept the prejudice and fear of mages alive, while there were others interpretating the words of Andrastre in a new way. Some were trying to adapt the religion to meet the needs and wishes of the mages, this had even been supported by Divine Justina the V. This was threatening to divide the Chantry into different factions as well and there was talk of a new Andrastian religion. Only one thing was certain, a mage named Anders had forced change upon the world. By some his name was honoured, by others feared and loathed, but all knew it. Now the changes he had thought necessary were coming, but what kind of world would be created instead was still uncertain. Thousands of people were gathered by the lake side as the monument. The obelisk towering them all had a carved templar and mage on it, who were holding a new symbol. It was the chantry sun "embraced" by a crescent moon to symbolise the unity of what seemed impossible. On the other sides of the monument was carved in all the names lost in Ferelden alone and those were only those who were accounted for. In front of the monument, looking over the crowd was King Alistair Therin and his wife Anna Amell Therin, the Hero of Ferelden and mage. They had married ten years ago much to the remaining chantry's dismay, but this was just one of the changes that showed that the world had been turned upside down. The people of Ferelden loved their Queen, but it had not lessened tensions between templar and mage. It was done however and for this reason the rest of Thedas was looking towards Ferelden to start making the changes that was necessary for peace. An example to all. King Alistair stepped forward.

"We are gathered here today to remember and honour the fallen. Brave men and women have been lost in this war, but we will make sure that their sacrifices were not in vain by rebuilding a world worthy of their memory. Over the past two decades Ferelden has proven that we are strong and that when we stand together we are even stronger. We have overcome civil war, the blight and a worldwide war and we are stronger for it. Together we will rebuild a world that we can be proud of and make it safer for future generations. Among those who have contributed to ending this war we have Lilly Hawke. Her courage has inspired us, her wisdom guided us and her kindness is an example to us all. Lilly, would you do the honours?" Alistair smiled down at the young woman with blonde hair and golden eyes.

She walked up the stairs and kneeled before the King and Queen. She then stood up and looked over the crowd.

"We have all felt the loss of this war. Many of us hardly remember what it was like before it begun. Fifteen years ago this war was started by a mage, so desperate that he no longer believed in peace. He feared for the world we were creating and his fear was for all of us. Some called him mad other a visionary, but in either case one thing remained that led his actions. Compassion for the oppressed and a desperate hope for a better future. Let us learn from our past mistakes and ensure that future generations will know the consequences of intolerance, so these horrible years will not be repeated. In memory of the fallen and the lost, I light this as a beacon of hope and compassion." Lilly said before sending a small fireball into the air igniting the symbol.

Looking up at it she thought of her father. He should have been here, but he had paid the price for the war he had started. So long had he fought for his freedom as well as others, only to lose his own. He could never walk among others again. Even after all these years there were those who wished nothing more than to cause him and those he loved harm. She kneeled down and lit three candles and three names were inscribed beneath them; Karl, Anders and Justice.

-OOO-

It was a sunny but cold day at Soldier's Peak. The newly recruited wardens were standing as the sparring ring, receiving instructions. Three wardens were leaning against the ring talking.

"So how are you enjoying warden life so far, George?" One of them asked.

"Not what I expected, but enjoyable. Warden-Commander Howe seems a bit strict though." George replied.

"He is alright, he just takes his duties seriously. Who are you assigned too?" The other warden asked.

"Warden-Lieutenant Anders." George replied.

"Good luck!" The first exclaimed sarcastically.

"Is he that bad?" George asked.

"No, but he is strict. Always wanting his recruits to exceed their own limitations. He also has a tendency to not follow orders. Made him unpopular more than once with Wieshaupt, but he is both clever and skilled. On the other hand you don't have to worry, when you are on missions with him. It's been almost ten years since anyone died on his watch. One of the best healers in Thedas." The second replied.

"He also has a good sense of humour, but he is spiteful. And Maker his temper! You don't want to step on that mans toes." The first continued.

This was when the saw a young girl, no more than thirteen, with brown eyes, pale skin and shoulder length brown hair braided in the front, jump into the ring. She was wearing her black and purple leather armour and had earrings with black feathers. The warden she was opposing was a warrior twice her size.

"What in the void is that girl doing in there?" George asked mortified.

"Just watch." The other wardens replied in unison.

The match began, but the girl didn't pull out two daggers on her back. The warrior charged towards her, but she gracefully evaded him. She ran towards George with the warrior just behind her. She jumped up on the fence and as the warrior charged she jumped over him, giving him a teasing smack on his back before running again. The wardens roared as the warriors face turned red. She did nothing threatening or even pulled out her weapons, but kept teasing him by running into a seemingly closed of area, only to escape. Not before long the warrior was panting heavily from the weight of the armour and the quick movements, while the girl had not broken a sweat. Her tactic then change and she charge directly towards him. Evading his sword as she jumped and kicked him at his chest, so he fell backwards. She landed on top of him with both knees on his chest and her dagger pointed at his throat. She gave a teasing smirk and stood up offering him his hand.

"In the name of Andraste! I have never seen someone so young move like that!" George exclaimed.

"Now go falling in love with her. Her father will kill you if you touch her." One of the wardens teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, she is just a child... Who is her father?" George asked and then they heard a booming voice.

"**Tianna!**" A deep male voice roared, that actually sounded like two.

The girls face cringed and out the door came a man dressed in senior mage warden armour, with black pouldrons. His hair was long and was half blonde, half grey, as was his beard and blue cracks had formed all over his body. George had never seen anyone so intimidating in his life and the other wardens chuckled nervously.

"Who in the void is that?" George asked.

"That would be Warden-Lieutenant Anders." One of the other wardens answered.

The girl stood in the middle of the ring just looking at Anders that came towards her with determined steps and the wardens quickly scattered away from the area. The girl didn't seem frightened, but was clearly uncomfortable. He stood in front of her looking down at her small form, his nostrils flaring and blue sparks raging in his eyes.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out, Tianna?" He growled. Tianna knew this was **bad**! He would never use her full name, unless she had done something extraordinarily stupid. And this time she had upset both of her fathers, man and spirit.

"I was just sparring." She shrugged and his glare intensified.

"That is not what I am talking about and you know it!" He growled.

"I am not sure I do." She retorted.

"Don't use that tone with me, little girl. You went into the deeproads!" He growled.

"Oh, that..." She said a little ashamed.

"Yes that! What in the void were you thinking? And not only did you put your own life in danger, but you took two others with you!" He growled again.

"There is no need to inform the entire keep. Besides, nothing happened." She snapped.

"How many times have I told you to stay at the keep? Your reckless and rebellious attitude will get you killed!" He said angrily, but in a lower voice than before.

"Like a **prisoner**? I have never been outside these bloody mountains! You are holding me here against my will!" She snapped.

"Don't you understand that I am trying to protect you? You don't know what it is like out there!" He snapped back, but some of Justice's voice had retreated.

"So in order to protect me, you lock me up? That is not fair!" Tia cried as tears fell from her eyes. Anders' face softened as a sad expression replaced the furious one and Justice retreated.

"I know how you feel, sweetheart. But there are people out there who want to hurt you. The thought of anyone hurting you or you hurting yourself because of your recklessness... I would not be able to live with myself, if anything were to happen to you." He explained softly and dried her tears.

"But you let Lilly go all the time." Tia replied with a hint of anger.

"Lilly is twenty. I promise that when you get older you can come and go as you please." He explained still trying to soothe her.

"You let Lia go and we are exactly the same age..." Tia stated with a sob and Anders sighed.

"You know we had to send Lia to Tevinter. It was the only place, where she could get the training she needed."

"Is it because I'm not a mage?" Tia then asked and Anders was taken aback by the question.

"No, sweetheart, of course not. You are my little girl and I don't want you to be anyone but who you are. I don't value your sisters more than you. And certainly not because they are mages." He explained as his stomach was twisting painfully.

"But you always seem to use more time with them." Tia continued to sob.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair. What she said was partly true. Lilly and Lia had needed training from him growing up and Tia hadn't. Instead Tia had been taught by Marian. She had also been the one who had been left behind, because her sisters were forced to go somewhere else. He also knew the desperation his daughter was feeling. All too well in fact. Tia was their only child who did not have magic, but she was the one who resembled Anders the most. Therefore he was also very protective of her. His other daughters were wise, careful and followed rules, but Tia wasn't.

"My little Tia... you know that Lilly needed the instructions because of Empathy and Lia was haunted by demons since she was very young. You are as brave as your mother, you never needed me like they did. That does not mean that I love you any less and I am equally sorry, that I have not had as much time with you." He explained holding her close to him, while stroking her hair.

"I love you too, father. I'm sorry I ran into the Deep roads." She said in a low voice.

"Good. What in the name of the Maker were you thinking? You could have gotten tainted." He said sternly.

"I said I'm sorry." She replied with offense stepping back crossing her arms.

"Yes and you are grounded for two weeks." He replied calmly.

Tia gave a cry of anger and stormed off. Anders leaned against the railing of the ring and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then felt a pair of familiar arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

"She is so much like you." Marian said in a way that was halfway between a sigh and chuckle.

"I know, that is what worries me. She is going to get herself killed if she continues to do things like this." Anders sighed.

"Perhaps it will get better, when Lia comes home. I think she has been lonely." Marian replied kissing his back. Anders turned around and looked down at her.

"Is she coming home?" Anders asked as happiness filed his heart. They had not seen Lia for two years.

"Yes, I just received a letter from Fenyriel. He says that she has improved so much that she is ready to come home. I miss her so much. It broke my heart to send her away. This must be how every parent must have felt, when templars took their children." Marian sighed heavily.

"I know, love. But it was the best thing for her and we are getting her back, other parents were not as lucky." He replied before giving her a kiss. He then sighed as he thought of Tia again.

"Was it this difficult with Carver?" He asked.

"It was much worse with Carver. Tia adores you and is so desperately wants to be like you. And she doesn't blame her sisters, like Carver did." Marian smiled sadly.

"Was it wrong of me to ground her, do you think?" He asked seriously.

"Absolutely **not**. Venturing into the Deeproads like that was beyond foolish. I don't even want to imagine what could have happened." Marian replied slightly shivering.

"And yet it sounds strangely familiar, doesn't it?" He smirked raising an eyebrow and Marian chuckled lightly.

"What are we going to do with her, love?" Anders sighed.

"I think I might take her with me to Denerim, next time I go. Though I think it is time with you she craves the most." She said while hugging him.

"I wish I could take her. She is not the only one, who doesn't care to be trapped." He sighed.

"Are you unhappy?" Marian looked up at him.

"I am married to you, so I could never be truly unhappy. I had just always hoped for more than confined freedom."

"I am sorry you will never have that." Marian said in earnest looking up at him.

"I always knew there would be a price for what I did and if I am to be imprisoned at least it is because I deserve it and not just because I'm a mage. I should count myself lucky that Alistair and the wardens could make it so that I was merely imprisoned here for what happened in Kirkwall. Besides as far as prisons goes, I am lucky. I have a title, cats, a home, a wife and three daughters. I just hope none of you will pay the price for what I did. As long as you are here you are safe, but if anyone should find out who you are, outside these walls..." He was cut off by Marian who kissed him.

"Hush love. You are not going to lose any of us." She smiled.

"I love you." He said softly before kissing her again.

-OOO-

Lia was finally done packing her things. It would be strange leaving here after two years. In Tevinter you were respected for being a mage. Well, unless you were a slave of course. In the rest of Thedas they were still feared rather than respected, despite the fact that they had regained some basic human rights. Lia knew nothing of this. She had been raised at Solidier's Peak, isolated and protected from a world that feared her. She had loved it and was terrified, when her parents had told they had to send her to Tevinter. Her mother had hoped that it would give her some confidence and her father that it would give her some resilience. It hadn't. Years of being tormented by demons had left her a little timid and afraid of change. She had become more skilled in Tevinter, but she was never comfortable here. Rumours of bloodmagic terrified her. She had enough problems with demons already, practising blood magic was not something she desired. Her tutor Fenyriel had kept it from her and did not practise it himself. In addition to having a strong connection to the fade, she had inherited some of Justice's resistance. This was why the demons were so interested in her. She had the strength of someone who was possessed, but without being possessed. Fenyriel and her father had both studied this, but they found no evidence to suggest that a fade spirit had ever procreated before. Therefore this was entirely new territory for all of them. Being the daughter of a fade spirit (or abomination, depending on your point of view) had its challenges. In addition to these magic's she had also been instructed in healing magic. A talent she had inherited from her father, but there was one problem and it was the same that made her performing blood magic impossible. Lia fainted at the sight of blood. So there she was. This little timid creature, only thirteen years old, with all this power and completely terrified of the world around her. All she wanted was to be home and safe with her father and mother. She was leaving soon and looked herself in the mirror before leaving. Her waist long brown hair, was hanging lose around her pale face and her brown eyes shining slightly. They always looked as if they were filled with unshed tears. She wore a robe she had been given for her last birthday. It was pale lilac, long and its pouldrons were made of white feathers. It knocked on the door and her escort came in the door.

"Hello waffles." The dwarf smiled.

"Varric!" Lia smiled and embraced him.

"Not that I mind, but I thought uncle Fenris was to escort me home?" She asked.

"He is escorting you from Kirkwall. You know how he gets around Tevinter. Let's get your stuff and get you home." Varric smiled.


End file.
